Two Face: Different Kinds of Love
by The Raven and the Fox
Summary: When Shiroi shows up at Sasuke's house in the summer with a box of mysterious drinks from the depths of his basement, it isn't long before things start to heat up... Two Face non-canon omake. SasuNaruShiroi PWP.


This is an April Fool's Day chapter I wrote for Two Face, chapter 72. I took it out in the interest of keeping the numbering right, so it's here now, as its own sort of omake (extra). It is completely non-canon.

—

Insert the usual disclaimer.

* * *

Takeshi's on some family trip one weekend, so Shiroi comes over to hang out for the night. He brings a strange assortment of bottles in a dusty cardboard box.

"I found this in my basement," he explains, "way at the back. I don't think anyone even knows we have it. Wanna try some out?"

Sasuke's a little leery of the idea, but I'm all for testing new drinks, and he eventually concedes to our majority with some convincing (mostly in the form of taunting). He goes off to find the old bottle opener he's sure he's got somewhere in his kitchen drawers, then, all sitting on the floor of the living room, we each open a bottle, clink them together, and take a swig.

Shiroi nearly spits his out, but manages to swallow it before pulling the most awful face. "Holy fuck. No way."

Sasuke laughs, but his voice begins to ring in my ears as the warm buzz of alcohol rises within me. This drink is… addicting. I don't know else to call it. It doesn't really taste like anything specific, but I can't stop drinking it.

"Oi, Naruto," says Sasuke. When I don't respond, he grabs the bottle and pulls it from me.

"Hey!"

Shiroi chuckles. "Is it really that good? I need to wash my mouth out."

The sight of Shiroi taking a swig of the drink starts to blur at the edges, colours jumping out at me. I blink a couple of times, then hiccup. The buzz is spreading throughout my body, causing all my appendages to tingle, including one that's regularly supposed to stay down.

"Uh, Naruto, you've got a little…" Shiroi points at my crotch.

I glance down, then giggle. "Weird."

Sasuke frowns, looks suspiciously into the bottle that he's now holding, then puts it down. "What the hell did you just drink?"

"I dunno, but it feels hella good. Mm…" I pull at the front of my shirt. "Is it just me, or is it getting hot in here?"

Shiroi nods, sitting back. "I think it is."

"Don't you want some?" I ask Sasuke, shaking the drink bottle at him. "It's reeeeally good."

"I don't think you should've drunk that," he says.

"Aw, come on." I take another swig, then press my mouth to Sasuke's before he can react. He struggles, but a grab to the crotch distracts him and I empty the liquid into his mouth. He nearly chokes on it, then, with no other choice, he swallows it down.

"What the hell, usura—oh… this is really good…"

"See?" I hold out the bottle, and he immediately drinks what remains. He sets down the bottle, looking disappointed, then licks his lips. I find myself entranced as his tongue runs over his thin lips, moistening them, making them oh so inviting…

But before I can move a muscle, Shiroi pounces on Sasuke, kissing him hard. Both Sasuke and I are stunned by this, but then Sasuke gives in, his hands wrapping around Shiroi's torso. I watch in awe, my groin tingling, as they grapple for dominance, fighting even as their tongues tangle, and then my brain kicks in.

"Wait, hey!" I grab their shoulders to pull them apart, then get in between them, facing Shiroi. "Sasuke's mine, what are you—mmph!"

It takes me a bit to realize Shiroi's silenced me with a kiss. My eyes widen, but my taste buds are already being assaulted by his taste – as well as what lingers of Sasuke's. I find my body buzzing in excited response to the sensation, as though someone's re-wired my body to respond with an unquenchable hormonal rage to just about everything that moves.

Then a hot, hard body presses against my back, and a mouth latches onto my pulse. I feel Sasuke's familiar hands diving into my pants as Shiroi's less known touch finds my nipples. I moan into the kiss, my lungs aching, my hands searching wildly for something to grasp as two mouths assault me, two bodies press against me, two pairs of hands move all over me. Sasuke grabs my painfully hard cock and pumps it, bringing intense relief with an added _something_, an extra buzz beyond the usual lust, the usual love, making every part of my body twice as sensitive, making me crave everything twice as much.

"Shiroi," murmurs Sasuke, "what the fuck are you doing?"

"Well I'm not gonna sit around and be a third wheel while you two fuck in front of me," he grins.

"I think there was something in that drink."

"Agreed."

"It's hot!" I pant. Sasuke tugs at my shirt, and I let him pull it off of me. Then he makes me stand up. I sway, then tip over, catching myself against the wall. Not trusting myself to move, I stay there and stare at the couch under me. Sasuke smirks and stands too, hanging himself over me. He starts to undo my pants. I push my ass back against his hips.

Shiroi scrambles over onto the couch and leans up to kiss me again. I meet him eagerly, revelling in the newness of his taste, of the way he moves. It's a little hesitant; it's clear that both of us are used to different partners and how they move and what they like, but before long his tongue is all over my mouth and his hands are brushing at my hair and Sasuke's stripped me and himself naked.

"Shit, no lube here," he mutters into my ear.

I shake my head. "Screw the lube, just fuck me."

Sasuke holds two fingers in front of my mouth, and I quickly take them in; but then Shiroi kisses me again. Sasuke shudders against me as two tongues coat his fingers liberally with saliva, his cock rubbing against my ass. Then he shoves his two slicked fingers into my entrance. I cry out, my back arching, then my voice dissolves into a breathy moan as Shiroi gives one of my nipples a lick. He flicks it with the tip of his tongue, sending shocks of pleasure through me at the same time as Sasuke's fingers are doing the same in a different place. Dimly I see Shiroi pull out his own member to give himself some relief, then use his other hand to reach for mine. Shiroi's touch is altogether different from Sasuke's, and it distracts me so much that I don't even notice that Sasuke's fingers have left me until his cock slides into me.

"Shit—nngh!" I thrust back as he thrusts forward, finding my prostate easily.

Shiroi whispers, "You two are so. Fucking. Hot."

Sasuke smirks through his panting; I don't need to see it to know. "Shiroi."

"What?"

"Suck him off."

I start in surprise, but Shiroi immediately obeys, sitting forward and taking my erection into his mouth. My vision goes white, Sasuke still pounding into my prostate, Shiroi's tongue pressing hard against the slit of my cock. I thrust back against Sasuke, then forward into Shiroi's hot, wet mouth. I'm losing it, bombarded by stimulation on both sides.

Sasuke stills my hips with a firm grip, then continues to slam into me, refusing to let me push back. Given this stillness, Shiroi lets his lips slide farther and farther down my shaft, so far I'm afraid he might choke. Then he hollows his cheeks and swallows hard. His throat squeezes around the head of my cock and he tugs viciously just as Sasuke presses right into my prostate and stays there, shuddering as his seed shoots into me, his cock putting incredible pressure on my sweet spot. I'm screaming, clenching around Sasuke, cumming into Shiroi's mouth. I feel hot liquid hit my thigh as Shiroi grunts around my member.

"Holy… shit…"

My knees give way and I fall onto Shiroi, who smiles weakly and puts an arm around me, burying his face in my shoulder. The buzzing seems to have stopped now, and his gesture is surprisingly tender. I can't help smiling back.

Then Sasuke falls on top of both of us. Shiroi grunts at the added weight, but doesn't ask us to move. Sasuke kisses me softly, a comforting, familiar kiss, a different kind of love.

I don't know what this is. I can feel Sasuke's well-known presence above me, Shiroi's new, more uncertain yet similarly affectionate presence below. Sasuke's love is one I know, an unconditional devotion we share. Shiroi's love is one I'm not accustomed to yet, perhaps not quite the same kind of love, but a friendship love that isn't afraid of being intimate. I don't know. Is it love? Is it friends with benefits?

"You think too much," murmurs Sasuke.

Shiroi nods his agreement. I just smile and thank them for pulling me back into the moment.

We fall asleep there. We don't remember anything upon waking, but Sasuke's and my lack of clothing sure confuses the hell out of all of us.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

R+F


End file.
